


Featherbent

by wonderlander



Category: Featherbent - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, featherbent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlander/pseuds/wonderlander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of a great work.<br/>Featherbent для всех и на русском языке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherbent

Конец сезона возвещает о начале празднования.

Жители всей Страты принимаются отмечать его, что по стародавней традиции сопровождается рассказами, выпивкой и песнопениями. Жители Промозглого Подлеска находят утешение под сенью его привычной тьмы, проводя дни в кругу друзей и семьи под гостеприимной крышей, покуда не наступит момент закрыть окна и двери и рассесться перед тихо потрескивающим огнем.

Собирателям, коллекционерам, браконьерам - любым, кто силен настолько, чтобы защитить свое право на владение и большими, пригодными к украшению пространствами, лиственный купол навеса открывает вид на освещенное место для жилья.

Расположившиеся на ветреных высотах Маяка ежегодно празднуют в узком кругу элиты, знаменитым за их великолепный пир и танец черных сюртуков на вычурном открытом приеме.

Члены всех эшелонов - неважно, кто и откуда - принимают участие в фестивале, отмечающем окончание темных дней и ожидание солнца.

Подготовка к Новому Обороту начинается ровно за двадцать четыре дня.

Вот юноша в своем гнезде. Так уж вышло, что сегодня, именно сегодня, день его подготовки.

Он насвистывает во время работы и стесняется своего исполнения.

Найденные во время путешествий экспонаты, проживающие с ним, являются его публикой. Книги разбросаны по столам. Красноклопы свисают с потолка. Чайник поставлен над небольшой ямкой в центре комнаты. Полость древа Мелколесья украшена всеми сортами блестящих минералов и темно-синими камушками, при нужном свете отливающими индиго, а грибы, корнями переплетающиеся с камнем, своим разноцветным свечением окрашивают все уголки комнаты. Запах недавнего дождя карабкается по коре стен его гнезда, густой и затхлый, знакомый и успокаивающий.

Мелодия Джона выводит еще одну трель, но высвистываемый им мотив никак не желает совпадать с тем, что он так отчетливо слышит в своей голове.

Внезапно раздается знакомый голос.

[???]: Поосторожнее с тем, при ком свистишь, Джон. Не хотелось бы сбить с толку девушку, верно?

Тонкая рука с синими ноготками обвивается вокруг занавеса на входе. Светящиеся грибы, обрамляющие вход, окрашивают силуэт девушки в холодные синие тона; она облачена в кожу и свободный хлопковый костюм в стиле ее легендарного предка-мореплавателя.

Она невольно взмахивает шелковистыми волосами цвета вороньего крыла, непослушными, как и искорка в ее глазах, и ее улыбка сверкает ярче, чем золото в мочках ее ушей.

ДЖОН: Эй, Вриска! Что ты здесь делаешь?

ВРИСКА: Неужели девушка не может навестить своего лучшего друга, не будучи подвергнутой допросу?

ДЖОН: Ох, ты же знаешь, что я не имел ничего такого в виду. Ты здесь всегда желанный гость.

ДЖОН: Проходи внутрь!

Она наклоняется, проходя вглубь ствола, тяжелые сапоги постукивают по дереву в такт ее поступи. Она складывает свои темно-серые перышки, лоснящиеся и ухоженные, в попытке уместиться в более чем скромном пространстве гнезда Джона.

Джон, бросив взгляд на крылья Вриски, стеснительно пробегает пальцами по взъерошенной синеве собственных.

Гордый член охотничьего класса, Вриска Серкет принадлежит к другому виду (классу), нежели Джон.

Охотники - это хищные лидеры, твердой рукой правящие во всей Страте: они изначально сложены крупнее, сильнее и гораздо более жестоки, склад их умов установил соответствующий социальный статус в касте перьев.

Перья касты Джона могли бы окрашены в самые разные цвета; перья же касты Вриски могли быть лишь двенадцати цветов.

Так и не сумев с удобством устроиться, Вриска потерла нос.

ВРИСКА: Бобже, я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты ухитряешься жить в такой тесной помойке. Я едва могу распрямить здесь крылья!

ДЖОН: Понятия не имею, о чем ты, тут ведь так уютно.

ВРИСКА: Фу, а еще оно воняет. От всего здесь тянет грязью.

ВРИСКА: Ну раз так, тебе хотя бы не нужно беспокоиться, что кто-нибудь бросит вызов за эту дыру. Честное слово, и представить не могу, что кому-нибудь приспичит биться за такое отстойное гнездо.

ДЖОН: Ну блин.

ДЖОН: Нельзя же начинать оскорблять дом друга, едва перейдя его порог!

ДЖОН: Прояви немного снисходительности. Это было место моего отца.

ДЖОН: Я пытался поддерживать его в хорошем состоянии на случай его возвращения.

ВРИСКА: ... Джон.

ВРИСКА: Твоего отца нет уже, ну. Пять лет.

ДЖОН: Да, и что?

ВРИСКА: ...

ВРИСКА: Лаааадно, проехали.

ВРИСКА: Слушай, все что я хочу сказать, так это что если бы у тебя было гнездышко получше, ты, может быть, сумел бы найти милую девчушку, чтобы провести с ней Новый Оборот, да и остальной год.

ДЖОН: Ты имеешь ввиду кроме тебя?

ВРИСКА: :::;)

ВРИСКА: Серьезно, я за тебя беспокоюсь.

ВРИСКА: Когда ты в последний раз ходил на свидание?

ДЖОН: Ну.

ДЖОН: Я.

ДЖОН: ...

ДЖОН: Ты правда думаешь, мое гнездо - причина, почему я не нравлюсь девушкам?

ВРИСКА: Ну, это одна из причин.

ВРИСКА: Плюс твои неопрятные перья.

ВРИСКА: И бардак на твоей голове вместо волос.

ВРИСКА: И тот факт, что ты в некотором роде мудак.

ДЖОН: А что не так с моими волосами?

ВРИСКА: Просто говорю, как есть, Джон.

ДЖОН: Эй, что-то я не замечал, чтобы ты наперебой приглашала клевых чуваков в свое гнездо на празднование Нового Оборота.

ВРИСКА: Конечно, нет.

ДЖОН: ...

ДЖОН: Эй!

ДЖОН: А вообще почему я снова провожу Новый Оборот с тобой, а? Разве ты не встречаешься с тем охотником?

ДЖОН: Как там его звали?

ДЖОН: Томас? Трэвис?

ВРИСКА: Ой да кому он нужен? Из него такой же охотник, как из меня - наседка.

Их разговор был прерван пронзительным свистком вскипевшего чайника.

ВРИСКА: Эй, глянь-ка, твоя вода вскипела!

ВРИСКА: Знаешь, что сейчас было бы просто идеально? Слаааааааавная чашечка чая.

ДЖОН: Ну конечно!

ДЖОН: Позволь за тобой поухаживать.

Чайник подвешен над особой породой красно-рыжих горячих грибов, тепло которых становилось тем больше, чем больше их количество. Горки грибов в яме вполне хватало, чтобы вскипятить воду.

Вриска подгибает ноги, садясь, и протягивает руку за шелковым кисетом на полу. Джон в то время поднимает крышку чайника, а она достает из кисета листья, бережно закладывая их внутрь заварника.

Как только чай настоялся, Джон разливает его в две единственные чашки, которые у него есть.

Уже довольно давно их всего двое.

"Пусть же Новый Оборот приведет тебя к высочайшим вершинам!", смеется он, поднимая свою чашу.

"Не смотри вниз," отвечает она.

От улыбки в уголках ее глаз появляются едва заметные морщинки, а их чашки в это время позвякивают, соприкасаясь.

Во время празднования Нового Оборота гости по традиции приносят подарки хозяину, Символ их благодарности за кров на время фестиваля.

Для охотника, что без ума от чая, не должно быть сложным приобрести оный в магазине, однако же всем известно, что лучшие листья растут на охраняемой Имперскими Гвардейцами территории, а следовательно, с учетом всех опасностей из-за его добычи, и один такой листок равноценен Символу.

Он ступает по Лесному Опаду, зная, что она стоит такого риска.

Находясь в самом низу леса, Лесной Опад почти не видит солнечного света, с облегчением скользя в ночную тьму, когда приходит пора. На много километров вокруг лишь тени, перемежаемые бликами света. Атмосфера запустения и сумрака с тонкой пеленой тумана, словно недвижимый занавес наброшенной на густой, сырой воздух.

Опад не даст кров ни единой живой душе, что часто напоминают жителям Страты: легионы Имперских Гвардейцев стоят у границ, оберегая их, защищая жителей от жестоких хищников, рыскающих в глубине.

Только самые скрытные, храбрые и хитрые способны совладать с этим местом, думает Джон, относя себя к ним, в тот момент, когда нежный ветерок ломает одинокое красное перо о его ботинок.

Джон наклоняется, чтобы подобрать его.

Ярко-красное.

Какой любопытный цвет.

Сам по себе красный ничуть не был необычным среди наседок - один из ближайших друзей Джона даже сам был облачен в подобного цвета перья, - однако никогда прежде Джон не встречал столь яркий его оттенок.

Джон посмотрел вверх и заметил похожее перо, запутавшееся в ветвях куста впереди. Он собирает и его тоже.

Яркие красные пятна запутались в мощных, шишковатых корнях деревьев.

Еще несколько таких же перьев собрались на корне чуть ниже, а еще больше - впереди в высокой траве.

Если Гвардейцы никогда не ступали по Опаду, кому же принадлежат все эти перья?

В касте охотников никогда не бывает красных перьев, что значит, такое оперение должно принадлежать такому же представителю касты наседок, как и Джон.

Еще кто-то из наседок сюда спустился.

Внезапный удар волнения пронзает Джона, продолжающего собирать в букет линьку неизвестного собрата.

Осторожно, чтобы не насадить глаз или хвост на что-нибудь смертельно опасное, он отлоняется в своих поисках от намеченного пути, следуя по красному следу все дальше и дальше между нагромождением деревьев в поисках товарища.

А вот и просвет в лесу.

Джон обнаруживает небольшой свободный от деревьев лоскут земли, освещенный тонкими лучами солнца, пробивающимися сквозь тени. Это место выглядит удивительно мирно и безмятежно, уголок, сокрытый ранее в глубине лабиринта из деревьев и лиан.

Здесь повсюду красные перья. Источник, судя по всему, должен находиться в щели в основании дерева, достаточно крупной, чтобы туда можно было пролезть.

Странное оружие покоится в траве неподалеку.

[>1\. Обследовать оружие.]

[>2.Обследовать отверстие в основании дерева.]

Крюкообразный клинок окрашен белыми, зелеными и розовыми полосами.

Что за уродливые цвета для серпа. Кто только его разукрасил?

[>1\. Обследовать оружие.]

[>2.Обследовать отверстие в основании дерева.]

Джон припадает к земле, заглядывая в узкий проход в основании дерева и обнаруживает небольшую землянку. Снаружи ее сложно заметить с первого взгляда.

Глазам приходится свыкнуться с темнотой. Тусклый свет одинокого засыхающего гриба мягко освещает дальний уголок; в другом же углу притаился силуэт некой фигуры, обернутой веревками и тряпками, образующими некое подобие плаща.

ДЖОН: Вау, ты тоже забрался в Опад? Имперские Гвардейцы лажают как могут.

[???]: ....

ДЖОН: Рад нашей встрече! Меня зовут Джон. Джон Эгберт. А тебя? И что, кстати, ты делаешь в Опаде? Слушай, надеюсь ты не заграбастал все лучшие чайные листья, я специально встал до рассвета, чтобы сюда добраться.

[???]: ...

ДЖОН: Ты что-то не особенно шевелишься. Ты что, умираешь или типа того? Ты что, прилетел сюда просто... умереть?

ДЖОН: Я так-то не против чужих предпочтений и всего такого, но если бы я умирал, то в каком-нибудь месте поприкольнее. Например, в фонтане Купола или типа того. А потом я бы стал призраком и пугал всех вокруг фонтана, пока они бы не переименовали его в мою честь.

[???]: ...

ДЖОН: Слушай, я имел в виду, что это правда отстойное местечко для смерти, и тебе, наверное, стоит над этим подумать.

[???]: Я не умираю, тупой ты мудень.

ДЖОН: Так ты все-таки забрал все хорошие листочки!

[???]: Чт-нет! Я даже не пью чай!

ДЖОН: ...

ДЖОН: Знаешь, на несколько секунд я вдруг подумал, что мы могли бы стать отличными друзьями.

[???]: И что ты здесь хотел, кроме как сделать мои непрерывные страдания еще более невыносимыми?

ДЖОН: Ну, скоро наступает Новый Оборот. Мне нужно собрать Символ моей подруге Вриске, а лучшие чайные листья растут именно в Лесном Опаде.

[???]: Символ?

[???]: Ты вообще не отсюда.

[???]: Как ты пробрался мимо стражи?

ДЖОН: У них довольно плотный график смены патрулей, но неподалеку от склона можно проскочить на тропинку, если хорошенько извернуться. На дорогу уходит несколько часов, и тут легко пораниться, если не следить за каждым шагом.

ДЖОН: К счастью, я едва ли не лучший летун из всех, кого я знаю.

ДЖОН: А ты как прошел мимо монстров?

[???]: Монстров?

[???]: Вот как они теперь нас называют?

ДЖОН: Чего? Нет, я говорю о хищниках, от которых я годами уворачивался в процессе сбора листьев, но раньше я никогда не встречал здесь тебя.

[???]: Я здесь уже многие годы, не пытайся повесить на меня вину за собственную сраную невнимательность.

ДЖОН: Я это к тому, что я никогда раньше не встречал здесь ни единой живой души.

[???]: Возможно это все потому, что твои забавные чайные листочки растут исключительно на восточной границе. Никому здесь внизу нет никакого дела до сраной восточной границы, потому что там нет нихрена, кроме ебаных чайных листьев.

[???]: Видишь ли, когда тебя заставляют провести остаток твоей жизни, роясь в отбросах в поисках средств к существованию, чашка хорошего чая занимает крайне низкое положение в списке твоих забот.

ДЖОН: Тут что, есть кто-то еще?

[???]: ...

ДЖОН: Подожди, так это поэтому тебе так плохо? Потому что ты давно ничего не ел?

[???]: Кто сказал, что мне плохо?

ДЖОН: Ну, начнем с того, что у тебя повыпадали все перья. Сейчас не сезон линьки, что сужает круг моих подозрений.

ДЖОН: И твои крылья перевязаны. Ты слишком ослаб, чтобы лететь?

[???]: Я не знаю, с какого хрена ты взял, что безо всякого приглашения можешь шататься по моей территории, источая все это свое сочувствие, словно гордясь этой миленько болтающейся оливковой веткой в жопе, но могу заверить, что я в абсолютном, блядь, порядке, спасибо большое за заботу.

[???]: Даже несмотря на то, что члены королевской семьи ответственны за скидывание нашей касты на самое говнодно ебучей Страты в самый что ни на есть пиздец, всё равно все отмечают праздники, принятые королевским указом. Собираются в свои сраные маленькие уютненькие компании и помогают друг другу подготовиться к празднованию Нового Оборота.

[???]: Ресурсов становится все меньше. Иногда я даю себе возможность освежиться.

ДЖОН: Слушай, я практически на все сто уверен, что любой, с хотя бы половинкой мозга, прекрасно осведомлен, что королевская семья состоит из кучки высокомерных уебанов, но неужели ты правда предпочтешь сидеть тут и осуждать их, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к общему празднику и, не знаю, не голодать?

ДЖОН: Звучит довольно тупо.

[???]: Не воображай, будто знаешь хоть что-то о том, через что мне пришлось пройти или чем я здесь занимаюсь, бесчувственный мудлан.

ДЖОН: Можешь оставить свое загадочное трагическое прошлое себе, чувак, что сейчас важно, так это что ты бы наверняка не отказался от кексика...

[???]: А ты что, поставщик кексиков? Нет? Ну так и будь добр, съеби отсюда.

[>1\. Дать ему кексик.]

[>2\. Спросить его, когда он в последний раз угощался кексиком.]

[>3\. Пообещать ему выдать кексик при следующей встрече.]

[>4\. Спросить, есть ли у него аллергия на орехи.]

Он просит у тебя кексик.

Ты роешься в своей сумке, пытаясь найти для него кексик, но оказывается, что его, на самом деле, не существует. Где бы кексик и ни был, картинка с кексиком находится на своем месте.

Глаза таинственного незнакомца блестят жаждой кексиков.

Ты убираешь картинку с кексиком подальше, мудро решив не раздражать его.

[>1\. Дать ему кексик.]

[>2\. Спросить его, когда он в последний раз угощался кексиком.]

[>3\. Пообещать ему выдать кексик при следующей встрече.]

[>4\. Спросить, есть ли у него аллергия на орехи.]

ДЖОН: А когда ты в последний раз угощался кексиком?

[???]: Этим утром.

[???]: Неужели не заметно, что я тут просто утопаю в ебаных ингредиентах для выпечки?

[???]: ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ЗА БЛЯДСКИЙ ТАКОЙ ВОПРОС?

ДЖОН: Ладно, ладно, уф! Извини.

[>1\. Дать ему кексик.]

[>2\. Спросить его, когда он в последний раз угощался кексиком.]

[>3\. Пообещать ему выдать кексик при следующей встрече.]

[>4\. Спросить, есть ли у него аллергия на орехи.]

ДЖОН: У тебя есть аллергия на орехи?

[???]: ...

ДЖОН: Потому что у меня есть.

[???]: ...

ДЖОН: Орехи для меня смертельно опасны.

[???]: Выдача мне информации, необходимой для твоего убийства - это такая ебанутая форма выражения доверия или что.

ДЖОН: [смеясь] Смерть от орехов.

ДЖОН: Ну и мерзость.

[>1\. Дать ему кексик.]

[>2\. Спросить его, когда он в последний раз угощался кексиком.]

[>3\. Пообещать ему выдать кексик при следующей встрече.]

[>4\. Спросить, есть ли у него аллергия на орехи.]

ДЖОН: Ну так что, ты пригласишь меня в свое гнездо, если у меня будут кексики?

[???]: У тебя нет никаких кексиков.

ДЖОН: Но у меня могут быть кексики.

ДЖОН: Ты бы хотел, чтобы я зашел как-нибудь с кексиками?

[???]: Конечно, обязательно возвращайся с позерской розовенькой плетеной корзинкой, полной жизнеспасительных кексиков, до того, как я помру с голоду, тогда мы точно сможем начать наше путешествие в сраный водоворот самой бессмысленной дружбы, которую видела Страта.

ДЖОН: Тебе нравится клюква?

[???]: [преувеличенно воодушевленно] Я просто, блядь, обожаю клюкву.

ДЖОН: Вот и ладушки.

[???]: А теперь катись к хуям из моего гнезда.

Фигура отворачивается, плотнее заворачиваясь в покрывало.

Кажется, разговор на этом окончен.

[>1\. Развлекать его гипотетическими кексиками.]

[>2\. Двигаться дальше.]

ДЖОН: С кем бы ты предпочел бороться - с уткой, размером с коня, или с сотней коней, размером с утку?

[???]: ...

Он не выглядит заинтересованным в продолжении беседы. Может быть, настало время оставить его рассиживаться здесь в одиночестве.

Сорок пять минут и короткая схватка со змеей - но Джону удается повторить прежний маршрут, возвращаясь к тому, что, как теперь он знает, называется восточной границей Лесного Опада.

Он собирает так много чайных листьев, сколько может унести, а любопытство тем временем терзает его разум.

Он решает задать Вриске пару вопросов, когда предоставится такая возможность.

Толстые старые куски пергамента древней карты служат в гнезде Вриски огромным ковром , его потрепанные края скручиваются подле стен. Чернила всех цветов отсчитывают число шагов, отмеряют мили и стремительно вьются тропинками к маленьким городкам и большим достопримечательностям, затерявшихся в оборотах. Паутины, сплетенные между высокими углами, отбрасывают на пол гнезда причудливые тени - черта, как правило, придающая обстановке мрачности - здесь же из темноты тепло поблескивают горы драгоценностей и сверкающих золотых монет.

Выставлять напоказ свои самые примечательные сокровища и являть накопленные богатства взору посетителей - стародавняя традиция, отмечающая благополучие года.

...однако же посетитель гнезда Вриски был слишком занят, чтобы впечатлиться.

ДЖОН: Слушай, ты все ныла, что мое гнездо тесное и вонючее, зато в твоем повсюду паутина.

ВРИСКА: И?

ДЖОН: Хаха, пауки мерзкие.

ВРИСКА: Да пошел ты!

ВРИСКА: Я была воспитана в гнезде, заполненном пауками, говнюк. Они заставляют меня чувствовать себя как дома.

ДЖОН: ...

ДЖОН: Ты.. скучала когда-нибудь по маме?

ВРИСКА: Пф.

ВРИСКА: Научи детей основам основ и уходи. Так живут охотники, Джон!

ВРИСКА: Конечно, иногда я думаю о том, как бы все было, будь она все еще рядом. Но когда ты растешь в одиночку, ты становишься сильнее и закаляешь характер! Без этого я не была бы такой, какая я есть сейчас.

ВРИСКА: Не смогла бы создать себе имя и имидж среди всех остальных охотников. Не выиграла бы битву за это гнездо с неудачником, который его когда-то построил. Черт, и не смогла бы так долго его потом оборонять!

ВРИСКА: Неудивительно, что меня раз за разом продолжают вызывать на бой за него. Ты только посмотри, как тут офигенно!!!!!!!!

ДЖОН: Хаха, да...

ВРИСКА: [цокает языком] В чем дело?

ДЖОН: Я не знаю...

ДЖОН: Наседки совсем не похожи на охотников. В том плане, что мы просто улетаем из дома, когда вырастаем, и все такое, но наши родители не обязаны просто... исчезать.

ДЖОН: Вот уже который Новый Оборот я провожу без отца и иногда я гадаю, вернется ли он ко мне вообще...

ВРИСКА: Видишь, это именно то, что я так долго пыталась тебе вталдычить!

ВРИСКА: Послушай, может быть твой отец вернется. А может и нет. А ты между тем прояви хоть какую-то самостоятельность! Двигайся вперед! Пройди через это! Покажи ему, что ты и без него неплохо справляешься! Что он подумает, если узнает, что все это время ты просто уныло болтался тут, ожидая его????????

ВРИСКА: Живи ради людей, которые здесь с тобой. А не ради людей, которые могли бы с тобой быть.

ДЖОН: Да, да, я знаю.

Вриска, улыбаясь, легонько касается его подбородка полусогнутым пальцем, приподнимая его голову так, чтобы их глаза встретились.

ВРИСКА: Выше нос, Джон. Мы не опускаем очи долу, помнишь?

ВРИСКА: Кроме того - у тебя есть я! Кто тебе еще может быть нужен?

ВРИСКА: Ну, кроме тех остальных наседочек, с которыми ты дружишь.

ВРИСКА: Как тот надоедливый краснокрылый, который живет в фонографе. Он, кстати, все еще должен мне Символ, так что если хочешь, чтобы он праздновал Новый Оборот с нами - заставь его раскошелиться.

ВРИСКА: Почему бы тебе не пригласить ту зеленоперую, которая все время изобретает всякие маленькие странные штуковины? Ну ты понял, которая все время где-то приключается? Мне она нравится.

ДЖОН: Да, Джейд клевая! Я бы хотел, чтобы она смогла прийти, но в последнее время она была просто одержима эти сигналами, которые она получала с другого конца леса. Ее не удержишь, когда она ухватит след.

ВРИСКА: Блин. ну, может в следующий раз.

Пожимая плечами, Вриска проходит в центр гнезда, где на маленьком столике покоится церемониальный сосуд. Она рассыпает вокруг него золотые монеты.

Джон всегда находил удивительным то, как много добычи Вриске удается собрать с ничего не подозревающих кораблей, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он даже не знал, где находится ближайшее озеро.

Однако же, он знал, что искусно декорированная бутылка являлась ежегодным иерархическим подарком для всех жителей Купола; крепкое вино, специально взращенное, заготовленное и розданное на фестивалях, было сделано для открытия во время празднования Нового Оборота.

Джон не мог даже заставить себя смотреть на вино.

У него все еще было так много неотвеченных вопросов о Лесном Опаде и интригующем незнакомце, которого он обнаружил этим утром.

Если там поблизости шныряли хищники, парнишка мог быть в опасности, особенно учитывая состояние его здоровья, в котором он явно не способен себя защитить.

К сожалению, серп, валявшийся неподалеку, не давал ему ничего, валяясь просто так в траве.

ДЖОН: Вриска...

ДЖОН: Что за монстры живут в Лесном Опаде?

Джон заметил, что Вриска подобрала крылья, но не повернулась к нему. Беспокоясь, что навлек на себя подозрения, он поспешил продолжить.

ДЖОН: Я-я спрашиваю только потому, что так много Имперских Гвардейцев так низко в Страте просто чтобы отгонять любопытных - это странно! Звучит безумно подозрительно, если хочешь знать.

ДЖОН: Заставляет задуматься, не проводят ли они какие-нибудь стремные военные эксперименты или типа того. Либо так, либо там внизу что-то очень, очень опасное.

ВРИСКА: Не глупи, в Лесном Опаде ничего нет. Ничего интересного, по крайней мере.

ВРИСКА: Разумеется, внизу довольно много хищников, но - только между нами? Там просто кучка отщепенцев и неудачников, которые не смогли выжить в обществе.

ВРИСКА: Веришь или нет, но жить здесь довольно трудно, Джон! Даже в твоем отстойном Подлеске. Не можешь принять удар - тебя сметают с кухни к лиственному Опаду.

ДЖОН: Но разве спускаться вниз не противозаконно? В смысле, как вообще люди могут жить в Опаде, если они даже не могут пройти границу, чтобы их пропустила стража?

ВРИСКА: Почему вдруг тебя так заинтересовал Лесной Опад?

ДЖОН: А почему ты вдруг стала такой подозрительной?

ВРИСКА: Потому что Дно входит в юрисдицкию Пайроп.

ВРИСКА: Ты в курсе? Пайроп? Охотница, которая находит веселым устраивать публичные казни через повешение, после которого тело оставляют висеть и гнить?

ВРИСКА: Если тебе так интересно, как она ведет дела, - иди и спроси ее сам.

ДЖОН: Эм, нет, спасибо. Мне больше нравится дышать.

ДЖОН: Но разве вы двое не были раньше друзьями или типа того?

ВРИСКА: Ключевое слово "были".

ВРИСКА: Противостояние окончено. Долги выплачены. Каждый остался при своем.

ВРИСКА: Мы движемся дальше! И тебе тоже следовало бы двигаться дальше, не суя нос, куда не следует!

ДЖОН: Ладно, я понял намек!

ДЖОН: Не увиливать, не разнюхивать, не задавать вопросы.

ВРИСКА: Отлично! Я рада, что мы провели этот разговор.

Вриска шутя толкает руку Джона, проходя мимо него к очередной пиратской штуковине.

ДЖОН: Один быстрый вопрос.

ВРИСКА: Валяй!

ДЖОН: Ты не против помочь приготовить мне на завтра кексов? Отдам тебе половину, если позволишь мне взять немножко твоих ингредиентов.

ВРИСКА: Они будут клюквенными?

ДЖОН: Ясное дело.

ВРИСКА: Тогда я буду рада помочь.

Так, а теперь где бы найти розовую корзинку?...


End file.
